All Wet
by Panny
Summary: They were cold, wet and in relative darkness. Somehow the removal of clothes seemed like the only viable option, so that’s what she was going for.


**All Wet**

Rose hated hospitals. They had never really bothered her until New Earth where she was possessed and chased by massively infected people in one., An experience like that leaves an impression on a girl. The Doctor hated hospitals too (especially one without a shop). So when they were called to check in on the aforementioned hospital before its reopening, they were both a bit apprehensive.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Rose asked as the Doctor pulled his arm through his coat sleeve. She helped him tug it into place and looked up expectantly as she adjusted his tie, her fingers grazing lightly over his neck.

"Ah, no. Not really. Generally tend to stay away from follow ups, checks in and anything of the sort really. But we were invited, and you look like you could use a break-"

Rose quirked a brow.

"And by 'look like' I mean look absolutely magnificent, like you got a weeks worth of sleep and I'm the one who could use the rest. I mean look at me - 900 years and definitely showing it... Unlike you..." His face fell at her unwavering stern look. "Who looks... You look pretty?"

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped past him to open the door, glancing at his over her shoulder. "You're hopeless, you know that?" He nodded, a chipper grin once more plastered on his face. "Right, we go and check in to see how things are going, and then you can buy me dinner to make up for that terribly rude thing you said."

He looked at her in mock offense. "Rude? Me? Never. Now come on, the new director wants to meet us in his office. Third floor, 311."

Rose nodded. "311, got it."

They stepped out and the Doctor turned back with a frown. "Oh, and don't wander off again."

"Oi!" He ignored her protest and began to walk across the grass towards the hospital entrance, Rose following close behind. "I didn't wander off! You ran ahead and I got hijacked and body-napped."

"Same thing," he murmured.

"It is not." She shot him a scrutinizing glance. "Sometimes I just don't know about you."

"Hmm," he hummed, pausing at the entrance to let her catch up. They'd landed surprisingly close to their destination this time. "I think the same thing every day."

She playfully slapped his arm before they stepped inside, immediately stopping their playful banter when they entered the solemn building. Without pause they headed towards the lifts.

"Right," Rose said, taking The Doctor's hand firmly in her own. "This time we go in together."

He turned slightly to her and smiled at the determined look on her face as they stepped through the sliding door. "Room 311."

The lift began to move and after a brief pause a clinical yet pleasant voice came overhead. "Commence stage one disinfection."

Even though she knew it was coming, Rose still jumped as the freezing cold disinfectant spray hit her. Next to her the Doctor was jumping up and down slightly, obviously enjoying himself as it soaked through their clothes. Her hair was clinging to her face and it felt like the fabric of her shirt and trousers had been coated in lead.

The Doctor continued bouncing as the spray died down and the lift shuddered. She didn't remember that happening last time. The Doctor frowned beside her and she had just enough time to catch his worried glance before there was an ominous sound of something powering down and then the lights went out. They both sighed in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose groaned, wrapping her arms around herself. "I was looking forward to the giant hair dryer bit."

The Doctor pulled at the back of his coat which clung to his trouser legs. "Told you I didn't like hospitals."

"And I told you we didn't have to come."

He grinned at her, flicking on the sonic screwdriver to provide more illumination than the emergency lights put out. "That you did."

He popped open an access panel and began poking around inside. "Maybe it's... No. It could be-" A spark jumped out and he hissed. "Okay, that's not it. Maybe..." He reached back in and Rose gently tugged his arm until he pulled away, causing him to pout.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" He answered, trying to look past her at the circuitry and wiring.

"What's wrong with the lift?"

"Most likely a system-wide power failure, or something wrong with the control software."

"And can you fix that from here?"

"I-" He looked at the access panel. "Well..." He glanced back at Rose who was watching him patiently. "No."

"Then quit messing with it before you send the whole thing - with us inside - crashing to the bottom floor."

"Oh don't worry about that," he beamed. "I couldn't do that from here. Well, it's not likely. Maybe if I..."

She caught his chin and forced his line of sight back to her. "Don't even think about it."

The Doctor crossed his arms with a huff, then dropped rather unceremoniously to the floor. He looked up at Rose, then pat the floor next to him. "Come on then, might as well sit. I'm sure it'll take a while for them to fix the problem, especially _without my help_."

"Oh you poor thing," she teased as she sat beside him, "stuck waiting to be rescued like the rest of us. How will you ever cope?"

The Doctor's witty reply was cut off when he noticed Rose was shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Who? Me? Stuck in the lift of a hospital that blasts the air conditioning in sopping wet clothes? Nah."

"You're grouchy when you're cold." He smiled warmly and stood up, pulling off his coat to wrap around her. At least that's what he'd intended to do. Instead the heavy garment refused to detach from the rest of his clothing and he essentially stood, thrashing around for a few minutes, attempting to remove it. He finally stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of two buttons flying off and making contact with the wall of the lift.

Rose stood to help him then, slowly and carefully peeling the fabric away until the coat sat in a heap on the floor. The Doctor frowned.

"If you weren't going to use it, you could have told me so."

Rose smiled at him, allowing her tongue to slide along her teeth before licking her lips. "And not let you be the dashing prince, trying to rescue me from the cold… with a cold wet coat?"

He pouted, but his expression quickly changed when Rose's hands moved from where they had been positioned at his shoulders, to run along the edge of his collar. She looked up at him nervously, obviously unsure of what his reaction would be to her sudden behavior. It crossed his mind that the last time anything like this happened, she'd been very much possessed. That underlying trepidation in her movement was enough to reassure him.

"This shirt's ruined, you know."

He nodded, finding speech suddenly difficult as her fingers continued to move. One hand remained on the collar, the edges of her nails tracing its edge and peeling it down slightly. The other moved up along his neck to the base of his ear and back down. He swallowed hard.

"It's a shame," she commented. "I really liked this shirt."

She fingered one of the tears that had taken the place of a button, her gaze intense. Her eyes lingered on the ripped fabric and thread briefly before traveling upward to where his tie now stood out against bare skin. Moving slowly she brought her fingers together to loosen the knot and gently remove the tie. She shook her head and frowned.

"I like this tie too, but I think it looks a bit silly with an open shirt." She chanced a glance upward and met his gaze. "Don't you think?"

Again the Doctor nodded, still unable to come up with anything to say. Well that's not true. He was thinking of plenty of things to say, but none of them were appropriate to be spoken aloud.

Without warning Rose stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his Adams apple. He swallowed hard, and she released her kiss at the movement. She stared at him from under her lashes and licked her lips nervously. After a brief pause she frowned, then licked her lips again.

"Tastes sweet," she whispered, more to herself than him.

Her sweet and innocent reaction managed to pull the Doctor out of his reverie. He smiled and took her hand, raising it to his lips. "It's the Viralose they use in the spray. Completely non-toxic to non-bacterial or viral life forms and taste a bit like honey candy from Drakkar." He tilted her hand closer, letting her knuckle graze over hip lips before sucking on it gently, his tongue dragging over the flesh. He released her hand and smacked his lips. "Tastes like sugar, honey and Rose."

Rose, despite her previously forward and aggressive action, stood speechless, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Before she could escape her rumination he stepped forward, closing the minute gap between them, and ducked his head down until their lips were centimeters apart.

She reacted on instinct it would seem, since her eyes never lost that glazed over look, and plunged forward, pressing her lips into his while bringing her fingers up to run through his hair. The Doctor sighed, both in relief from not having read her intentions wrong and from the feel of her tongue sliding out to tease him with agonizingly slow movements.

Rose finally regained her composure and, since she finally had the Doctor where she wanted him, pressed forward. She was cold and wet and he'd dropped the sonic screwdriver long ago, leaving them in relative darkness. Somehow the removal of clothes seemed like the only viable option, so that's what she was going for.

She slid her hands reluctantly from their current position, entangled in his impossibly soft locks, and took a moment to enjoy the gentle slope of his neck, before moving along to his shoulders. She could feel the musculature beneath as he shifted his position to let her move more freely. Again her fingers found his collar and bypassed the already removed buttons, moving for the next to remove it. She proceeded down until her movement was obstructed by his still closed jacket. With a frustrated groan she yanked it open without any delicacy, eager to move on and expose more of the flesh she could just make out in the emergency lighting.

The Doctor seemed content to continue tasting her while she worked, his lips and tongue traveling a steady path along her shoulder, up her neck to the shell of her ear, then back down again. Occasionally he would let his tongue slide along the warming flesh, causing her entire body to shiver from something far more stimulating than the cold. He kicked his now strewn jacket to the side and stepped back. He smiled at Rose's frustration at not getting his shirt removed completely. The way he saw it, he'd already lost his coat, jacket, and all of the buttons on his shirt, and she hadn't removed thing. That hardly seemed fair and he had to do something about it.

He moved closer to let his palms slide over the still damp shoulders of her top before skimming down along her sides to reach its bottom hem. With his fingers hooked under the edge he could feel the warmth radiating from her and he removed the top as quickly as possible to expose what was underneath.

Rose shivered again involuntarily as the skin of her torso was exposed to the chilly air. Any other time she'd want to make this last and drag things out, but the uncomfortable conditions were beginning to get to her. Even the lace of her bra which had felt soft and comfortable that morning was beginning to itch at her skin. She saw conflicting emotions pass over the Doctor as she reached behind to unclasp the garment and once she'd done so, she waited to allow him to remove it.

His breath was hot and soothing against her neck as he leaned over her, murmuring something in an ancient language that needed no translations as the fabric straps were pulled slowly over the crest of her shoulders and down her arms. His hands came up to cup her breasts from underneath, his thumbs stroking over nipples hardened by cold and arousal. She gasped at the contact and whimpered when he pulled his hands away to remove the bra completely.

Standing half naked she suddenly felt embarrassed and moved to cover herself but he stopped her, his hands closing around her own as he placed kisses along her cheek and ear. He nudged her cheek lightly with his nose to turn her face and brought his lips down on hers, this kiss far more passionate and aggressive than any of their earlier ones. The fear and trepidation were gone, replaced by a burning need and desire that was fueled on both ends.

Releasing her mouth he dropped down to bring his kisses lower, following a lightening fast trail down her neck to her shoulders and collar bone before finally finding her breast and lavishing it with attention. He left no inch of skin untouched and when his mouth finally closed around her nipple it took all her constraint to not cry out.

At her obvious approval the Doctor backed Rose against the wall, smiling at the sharp gasp it elicited when her back met the cold surface. He shifted his stance to move his ministrations to her neglected breast and nipple while his hands came up to overcome the last bits of clothing that remained in their way. His fingers deftly opened the button of her jeans, and once the zipper was undone, she squirmed out of them with some difficulty. He helped work the clinging denim down, running his hands around her hips and down the backs of her legs before bringing them forward and up.

He dropped to his knees then and Rose gazed down at him with a wanton expression in her eyes. Still looking up at her, he hooked his fingers around the thin waist of her knickers and slid them down for her to step out of.

The Doctor sat back on his heels for a moment to admire what he'd finally uncovered. Even in the darkness of the lift, her beauty was obvious and her love apparent. He could spend years admiring her and lifetimes showing her that admiration. She shifted her stance as if to move and he reached forward quickly to stop her, placing a palm on her abdomen to steady her as he leaned in.

He eased her legs apart and ran a quick line of kisses along the inside of her thigh, the need to move on and reach the climactic finale of this endeavor hastening his movements. He found her centre and drew his tongue across once, eliciting a small cry from her before driving his tongue inside. She cried out fully then as he continued to licked and lap at her, drinking her in.

_Sugar, honey and Rose_. It was an intoxicating combination and he found it was taking every ounce of restraint he had to not stand and shag her post haste.

Rose continued to gasp and moan, bringing her hands up to run through the Doctors hair once more. She could get used to that soft, comforting feeling beneath her finger tips, almost as easily as she could get used to the Doctor doing this for her on a regular basis. She's seen him lick, taste and chew so many things that she couldn't help wondering what it would be like on the receiving end of his tongue. He was more than living up to expectations.

She yelped when his teeth grazed over her clit. The resulting sudden rush that shot through her body, nearly threw her over the edge. Not willing to wait any longer, she reached for his shoulders and tugged his shirt free of his trousers before sliding it down to let him remove it. He complied and stood, licking his lips with a content smile.

Her hands found the clasp of his trouser and he was out of them almost as fast as he was pressed up against her, her back flush with the cold wall and his obvious erecting pressing against her belly.

"Standing or on the floor?" She asked breathlessly, kissing and nibbling at his neck. God he had a gorgeous neck.

"Doesn't matter." He groaned as she took hold of his cock, stroking it with a gentle pressure. When she finally released him, she brought her arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her easily and pressed her back once more, using the wall to provide leverage as he adjusted her height and carefully guided himself inside.

Being inside Rose was like heaven. Watching her gasp and moan as he slowly withdrew and slid back inside gave him even more pleasure than the physical sensations. He drew back once more and slammed in, watching her head throw back as she cried out for more.

They set up a steady rhythm. In. out. In. out. A little twist. An extra squeeze. He nearly dropped her when she bucked her hips just right, setting off a chain reaction in his body that left him weak kneed and struggling to hold out until she'd finished.

He shifted slightly to give himself room to lean down, return once again to those wonderful breasts, bouncing in front of him and begging to be licked. He caught a nipple with his teeth, holding gently and feeling it pull with their movements. Rose cried out, her breath coming in rapid pants. She whimpered and clung to him, the tremble of her jaw and her tightly clamped thighs around his waist was all the encouragement her needed. The Doctor licked, kissed and sucked her breast in a steady pattern until he felt her clench around him, her body spasming as her orgasm hit. The feel of her tightening around his length while she bucked her hips allowed him to follow close behind her, letting out a low groan as he spilled inside her and his legs gave out, forcing their rapid descent to the floor.

They remained in a somewhat awkward position, panting heavily, their faces consumed with lazy smiles, until Rose finally spoke.

"Are you alright?" She asked, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

The Doctor nodded and swallowed to rid the dryness on his throat. "Fantastic."

She smiled then and shifted until she could stand, bracing herself against the wall. "That was…" She sighed and looked down at him. "Wow."

He smiled in agreement.

They began the process of redressing, moving slowly and taking their time, each risking the occasional glance of the other. When the lights suddenly turned on, both froze, still halfway undressed. The lazy atmosphere that had consumed the darkened lift disappeared and both rushed to finish, Rose hopping around to yank her jeans up while the Doctor struggled with his rather cold, damp shirt. They were nearly done when the lift began to move and had just reached the point of decency when the doors opened with a pleasant ding.

They walked out nonchalantly, ignoring the technicians who were obviously waiting to help anyone who'd been stuck inside. If the technicians noticed Rose's wet, nearly gravity defying mess of hair, or the Doctor's missing buttons and inside out jacket, they'd never know.

As they rounded a corner and attempted to straighten themselves out before meeting the director, it occurred to Rose that she still didn't like hospitals, but she was growing rather fond of their lifts.


End file.
